Plan machiavélique
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Le Ministre voulait pourrir la vie de notre jeune héros, pourquoi et comment ? Et Harry se laissera-t-il faire ? Rien n'est moins sûr... OS


Voilà un petit OS que j'avais commencé il y a deux ou trois mois et que je viens tout juste de terminer ! J'ai relu rapidement et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes restantes ! Mais je voulais le poster pour pouvoir consacrer mon dimanche à Guider dans l'ombre ! Sinon n'hésitez pas ! ;)

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Plan machiavélique_**

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Normalement, Harry aurait dû être heureux que ce soit son mariage, tellement heureux que cela se serait vu tout de suite en le regardant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Harry était livide tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Mais ce n'est pas ce que le garçon avait souhaité, vraiment pas.

Nous étions censés être heureux le jour de notre mariage, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible quand on nous avait imposé la personne à épouser, les invités à inviter, le lieu de votre mariage et tout ce qu'il était possible d'organiser pour ce genre d'évènement, normalement heureux ? Harry avait pensé qu'en tuant Voldemort il serait enfin tranquille, mais non ! Pourquoi le Ministère le laisserait tranquille après tout ? Il avait dit haut et fort, et cela sans mâcher ses mots, que le Ministère s'était comporté comme un lâche depuis le tout début de la guerre. Alors forcement, quand quelques mois plus tard une loi était sortie obligeant les sorciers et sorcières en âge de procréer à se marier entre eux, Harry avait sentie le coup fourré. Et quand il avait reçu une lettre venant du Ministère, à peine trois jours avant la fin de sa dernière année, il avait déchanté comme jamais auparavant !

Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie comme si c'était hier, il avait couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander son aide. Merlin, il ne pouvait pas se marier ! Et sûrement pas avec la femme qui lui avait été attribuée ! Dumbledore l'avait accompagné jusqu'au Ministère et au plus grand bonheur des deux visiteurs, ils étaient à la vue de tous.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Monsieur le Ministre, pouvons-nous vous parler dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder… Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez reçu l'annonce de votre future épouse, je suppose ?_

 _\- Justement, Monsieur le Ministre. Reprit calmement Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter ici présent est le parrain de l'enfant que Miss Nymphadora Tonks, en plus, celle-ci est en couple avec Monsieur Remus Lupin. Il est donc impossible qu'ils puissent se marier. Vous aviez bien spécifié que tout couple, même non marier, ne serait pas concerné par cette réforme…_

 _\- C'est exact, sauf qu'un lycanthrope ne peut être jugé responsable, il ne peut pas se marier et n'est donc pas concerner par cette réforme de quelque façon que ce soit. Mademoiselle Tonks est donc concernée par la loi du mariage._

 _\- Il est hors de question que j'épouse Tonks ! Explosa Harry, ce qui attira le regard de tout l'atrium._

 _\- Allons, allons, mon garçon… Fit calmement Dumbledore pour le calmer. Bien que je n'approuve pas ses décisions plus que douteuse… Cela aurait pu être pire…_

 _\- Pire ? Pire ? S'écria le sauveur du monde magique dans une rage folle. Est qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire ? Ah si, me faire épouser Snape peut-être ?_

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi jeune homme ! S'ébroua le Ministre avant de s'approcher du jeune homme pour lui murmurer tout bas. Préfères-tu que je demande un examen de ta magie à Ste Mangouste ? Que nous soyons obligés de poser des scellés sur ta magie bien trop puissante pour le bien du monde sorcier ?_

 _Harry en resta pantois. Avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Bien sûr, il avait bien la preuve sous les yeux qu'ils allaient décider qui il épouserait._

 _\- Allez, mon garçon, puisqu'il semble qu'il ne soit pas possible de faire retrouver la raison à notre cher Ministre…_

 _Dumbledore commença à se retourner avec Harry, emportant le jeune homme pas encore calmé par sa colère._

 _\- Et sache que le mariage homosexuel est interdit dans le monde magique._

 _\- Interdit ? S'insurgea Harry assez fort pour être entendu de tous. Encore une preuve que le Ministère est rétrograde ! Enfin, pour une fois, ça m'arrange bien sur ce coup-là…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Et le Ministre ne l'avait pas loupé. Le lendemain matin, dans la Gazette du sorcier, une grande annonce avait été faite à laquelle Harry ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de se retrouver à Ste Mangouste. Et quitte à choisir, il préférait largement se marier, qu'importe la personne avec qui cela serait fait. Le Ministre avait réussi le magnifique tour de force de changer de décision tout en faisant croire que ce changement avait été à la demande d'Harry et qu'en plus, le Ministre faisait une faveur au grand Harry Potter.

Sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était une grande photo de lui. Le Ministre annonçait le mariage d'Harry Potter pour le dimanche prochain, le lendemain de la remise des diplômes. Harry avait donc à peine une semaine pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait se marier avec Snape.

Car oui, dans son infinie gentillesse, le Ministre avait passé outre la loi – et sa propre aversion- pour exécuter la demande d'Harry que de le laisser se marier avec un homme. Il était bien sûr dit que peut-être après cela, le Ministère changerait sa politique du mariage pour les couples du même sexe, bien qu'un peut-être équivaut pour eux à un jamais. Sans oublier qu'Harry Potter devrait se montrer heureux qu'il ne soit plus concerné par le décret de l'enfantement contenu dans cette même loi.

Le Ministre avait eu le nez fin en faisant voter cette loi alors que Dumbledore était encore dans le coma après la grande bataille, il avait aussi très bien fait de ne rien faire et ne rien dire avant que tout se mette vraiment en place. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si quelqu'un qui savait avoir le pouvoir pouvait agir. Oh, les véritables Sang-Purs pourraient certainement passer outre ses lois, mais cela avait été surtout fait pour Harry Potter. Sûrement était-ce pour cette raison qu'il fut le premier marié avant que quelqu'un ne trouve comment annuler cette loi approuvée par pure chance.

Ce même jour, Ginny Weasley avait pleuré à chaud de larme dans la grande salle, et Ron et Hermione avait cherché leur meilleur ami partout dans le château sans jamais le trouver. Il n'était réapparu que le lendemain matin sans vouloir dire où il était parti. Le Maître des Potions ne se montra pas plus que nécessaire lui aussi. Il était pour lui inconcevable qu'il se plaigne, si on avait menacé Harry Potter de voir sa magie scellée, alors que lui ferait-on à lui ? Il n'y avait que peu de doute, Askaban à vie l'attendait en cas de refus. Et qui sait à quel point il préférait épouser Harry Potter.

HPSS HPSS

Rien n'avait été comme il l'aurait souhaité, pas de mariage intimiste, pas d'un mariage dans le jardin des Weasley, pas de premières nuits d'amour dans un endroit paradisiaque. Non, Harry était au Ministère, dans une immense salle de bal avec tout le gratin du monde sorcier. Oh, il y avait bien sûr ses amis, toutes les personnes qu'il aurait voulu, mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Et surtout, comble de l'horreur, Harry et Severus Potter-Snape allaient devoir consommer leur mariage devant un membre du Ministère, pour être certains que tous les termes du contrat soient parfaitement respectés.

Mais on ne faisait pas toujours comme on le voulait dans la vie, et personne d'autre que les deux mariés pouvait savoir à quel point c'était vrai. Ils se dirent donc oui devant le Ministre qui avait presque mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire de son plan machiavélique.

Puis, une fois le repas terminé, la première danse faite, et après avoir discuté avec les biens trop nombreux invités. Harry et Severus suivirent le Ministre jusqu'à une pièce adjacente. La porte se referma sur les trois hommes et ils furent enfermés par un sortilège peu connu et extrêmement vicieux.

\- Personne ne pourra ressortir tant que vous n'aurez pas consumé ce mariage. Et j'ai l'honneur d'être votre témoin, Messieurs Potter-Snape.

Les poings des deux hommes se crispèrent légèrement, bien qu'ils s'attendaient parfaitement à un coup de ce genre-là. Il aurait même été étonnant que cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Heureusement que la loi disait bien un seul témoin, sinon il leur aurait sûrement demandé de faire ça directement dans la salle de bal devant tous les invités au grand complet !

Severus sortit une petite fiole de sa robe et la tendit étrangement gentiment à Harry Potter-Snape, son mari.

\- Tenez, Pot- Harry. C'est pour la douleur…

\- Attendez un peu, Snape ! _Grogna le Ministre en ce levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé sans aucune grâce._ Je tiens à vérifier cette potion ! Hors de question que votre nouveau mari meurt par « _accident_ »…

Le Ministre qui n'avait pas été très heureux de voir que Snape n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de cette union, et qu'il avait même l'air de vouloir préserver son époux, prit la potion, l'ouvrit, fit semblant de la sentir et de la regarder et la but d'une traite.

\- Cette potion était pour mon mari ! _S'énerva Snape._ Vous voulez que je lui fasse mal, c'est ça ?

\- Parfaitement ! _Approuva le Ministre avec rage._ Baisez ce morveux que je me délecte enfin de ses hurlements de souffrance à ce petit…

Le Ministre s'effondra au sol, à la plus grande joie des nouveaux mariés.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais ! _Souffla Harry de soulagement._

\- J'avoue être heureux qu'il la ferme enfin ! _Cracha Severus, en colère que le Ministre ait voulu voir Harry souffrir._

\- Calme-toi, Sev…

Harry se tourna vers son époux, il pensait que ce moment ne viendrait jamais. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour coller son corps au sien et lui donna leur premier vrai baiser d'hommes mariés. Et ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le semblant de romantisme qu'ils avaient feint en s'embrassant après la cérémonie traditionnelle pour clore leurs vœux et leur accord. Non, ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste et de faussement retissant, on pouvait clairement voir que les deux hommes avaient envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Severus poussa Harry en arrière pour le faire aller vers le lit, il jeta presque le jeune homme en arrière pour pouvoir se délester rapidement de sa robe de cérémonie. Harry resta quelques instants subjugué par la vue de son époux se déshabillant devant lui, mais il choisit rapidement d'en faire de même. À peine deux minutes plus tard, Severus sauta sur un Harry tout aussi nu que lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en frottant leur corps l'un contre l'autre pour se soulager. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exciter l'un l'autre, ils l'étaient déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Par Merlin, Severus ! Prends-moi avant que je devienne fou !

\- Demandé si gentiment…

Severus enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus de son amant, il avait fait cela tellement de fois et pourtant, Harry semblait toujours aussi étroit ! Heureusement qu'Harry était puissant, ainsi, il pouvait se lancer un sortilège de lubrification puisque ses abrutis du Ministère leur avaient pris leur baguette ! Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cette perte temporaire et se plaça entre les cuisses de son époux.

\- Oh oui, mon petit Serpent, écarte bien tes cuisses que je te prenne profondément…

Harry était totalement indécent et surtout complètement bandant, écartant les cuisses plus qu'il ne le fallait pour que Severus puisse le prendre d'un coup de rein, ce qu'il fit immédiatement après sa remarque.

\- Putain ! Si étroit ! _S'exclama Severus dans un râle appréciateur._ Si j'avais pas pris ta virginité moi-même et que je te baisais pas depuis plusieurs mois, je pourrais croire que tu es vierge !

Severus ne bougeait pas, après tout, il n'avait pas pris le temps de préparer Harry. Il avait pourtant envie de bouger, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler longtemps et c'était bien un comble pour lui !

\- C'est plutôt ta bite qui est bien trop grosse pour mon petit cul ! _Affirma Harry avec affront, reprenant les mots que Severus lui disait parfois._

\- Certes, mais comment ne puis-je pas le faire ? Un si délicieux petit cul ?

Harry ria et Severus sentit les vibrations jusqu'à son antre dans lequel il était profondément enfoui. Il ne put attendre et commença ses coups de reins immédiatement. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et incontrôlés.

Le couple Potter-Snape en avait oublié le Ministre toujours magiquement inconscient au sol, ils profitaient seulement l'un de l'autre, encore une fois. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de faire semblant de se détester, alors ils s'aimèrent. Et ce fut dans des gémissements d'extases que les deux hommes jouirent pour la première fois en tant que couple marié.

C'était peut-être étrange pour certains de penser que cela ferait autant de différence d'être marié. Mais pour comprendre, il fallait connaître l'histoire de Severus et d'Harry.

Le début, tout le monde la connaissait, une haine féroce et mutuelle avait grandi entre les deux hommes jusqu'à atteindre son apogée lors de la sixième année d'Harry. Ce que la plupart des gens ne savaient pas, c'est que les deux hommes avaient été forcés de travailler ensemble pour accroitre la puissance magique d'Harry ainsi que sa connaissance sur les sortilèges de combat. Cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour, mais leur relation avait évolué au fil des semaines et des mois. Ça avait été long, ils s'étaient engueulés de nombreuses fois, avaient bien failli s'entretuer, jusqu'au moment où Harry sauta sur son Professeur pour l'embrasser avec férocité.

Ça avait commencé comme ça, sans aucun sentiment. Mais le temps était encore passé, des sentiments avaient fini par germer sans qu'ils ne veuillent l'accepter. Puis, la bataille finale approchait à grands pas. Harry avait retrouvé et détruit nombre d'horcruxes et était passé près de la mort plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais le compter. Et Severus avait été là, pour le sauver, encore et encore…

Juste avant de partir à l'assaut, Harry avait embrassé une dernière fois Severus tout en lui avouant son amour. Puis, il était parti se battre et une fois de plus, il avait bien manqué d'y rester. Et Severus avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans ce si têtu Gryffondor, ce si courageux Gryffondor. Quand Harry avait repris connaissance, Severus lui avait fait comprendre sans user d'aucun mot à quel point il tenait à lui. La douceur dont Severus avait fait preuve ce jour-là valait bien tous les mots.

Sauf que cela ne suffisait pas pour Harry, il voulait afficher son bonheur aux yeux du monde entier, il voulait être lui sans que personne ne vienne l'emmerder. Mais le Ministre adorait se mêler de sa vie. Et quand celui-ci avait prévu de le marier à Tonks, une idée avait germé dans la partie Serpentarde de son cerveau. Il avait tout de suite était voir Dumbledore pour lui faire par de son idée, et on peut dire que le Directeur qui bien sûr était au courant de leur liaison avait vraiment été impressionné l'idée complètement folle d'Harry mais qui été tellement Serpentarde et inattendue de sa part que cela pourrait bien fonctionner.

À son retour à Poudlard, Harry avait retrouvé un Severus agité et exécrable, l'homme avait très mal pris le fait qu'Harry devait se marier avec Tonks, mais surtout quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait toujours jugé les paroles d'Harry sur le mariage comme une lubie dont le jeune homme se passerait, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils se marieraient un jour, et pas seulement parce que le mariage homosexuel était interdit dans le monde sorcier Anglais. Mais ce jour-là, il comprit que lui aussi aspirait aux mêmes envies qu'Harry, il voulait que tout le monde sache que le jeune homme n'était qu'à lui, il voulait que plus personne ne lui tourne autour en pensant qu'il était libre !

L'annonce du mariage d'Harry l'avait dévasté, il savait que le Ministre avait fait cela uniquement pour nuire au jeune homme, peut-être même espérait-il que le jeune homme se suicide pour ne pas avoir à se marier avec une femme qu'il considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Severus avait été remué au plus profond de son être et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils avaient passés une nuit entière dans les bras l'un de l'autre en essayant d'imaginer leur vie en dehors de l'Angleterre. Car ils avaient décidé d'attendre la fin des ASPIC d'Harry et de quitter le pays pour un monde sorcier autorisant le mariage homosexuel pour que jamais on puisse les séparer !

Harry n'avait pas voulu parler de son escapade au Ministère, il ne savait pas si son plan allait fonctionner et n'avait pas voulu donner de faux espoirs à Severus qui semblait déjà si bouleversé, autant qu'il acceptait de le montrer du moins, mais le jeune homme était devenu doué pour décrypter l'homme qu'il aimait.

Par miracle, son plan avait fonctionné et il avait été obligé de montrer le souvenir de son escapade au Ministère à Severus. Puis, il avait passé le reste du week-end à essayer de se faire pardonner pour ne rien lui avoir dit, et également pour fêter leurs fiançailles.

Malgré le fait que ce mariage était tout le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient espéré, ils étaient heureux de se marier d'un lien irrévocable prévu pour pourrir un peu plus la vie d'Harry mais qui le rendait secrètement encore plus heureux. Ils étaient le premier couple homosexuel marié en Angleterre, et bien que cela puisse paraître banal pour d'autres pays, cela voulait dire beaucoup dans le leur. Un mariage indestructible et en plus fait par le Ministère, un mariage donc officiellement approuvé et qui amènerait à plusieurs lois en faveur du mariage homosexuel puisque même le Ministre ne pouvait pas avoir pour seule excuse d'avoir déroger à la règle juste pour l'Élu. Et surtout pas quand ledit Élu montrerait sa joie dans chaque endroit où il irait. Mais ça, personne ne le savait encore.

\- Allez petit cul, rhabille-toi avant que cet idiot se réveille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te voie ainsi !

\- Possessif ? _S'amusa Harry._

Severus ne répondit que par un grognement. Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Et jaloux en plus de cela ! Il ne voulait absolument pas que quiconque voit son Harry dans le plus simple appareil. Ce délicieux spectacle n'appartenait qu'à lui, ses camarades de dortoir et l'équipe de Quidditch étaient déjà de trop aux yeux du Professeur.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement et ils fouillèrent dans la chambre pour y trouver ce que Dumbledore y avait caché pour eux. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Severus trouva bien dissimulé dans le matelas un objet qu'il avait été acheté dans une boutique moldue, les potions qu'il avait fabriquées en vue de sa petite vengeance et deux baguettes. Harry et lui s'étaient mis d'accord, Severus avait eu carte blanche sur la vengeance et en contrepartie Harry avait décidé de leur lieu de voyage de noces.

Severus était un peu dégouté de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il le devait, cela servirait plus qu'à se venger. C'était pour l'adolescent qu'il avait été, et pour toutes les personnes qui cachaient leurs homosexualités de peur d'être jugé par elle à cause du Ministère. La plupart des sorciers s'en fichaient pas mal, mais il restait que si vous vouliez entrer au Ministère, il ne fallait pas que celui-ci apprenne que vous étiez homosexuel sous peine de vous voir licencier sans véritable motif valable.

Severus et Harry sortirent donc de la petite chambre avec un réel air de dégout sur le visage, et un sérieux indéniable quand Harry fit une annonce aux personnes et journalistes précieux juste à leur porte.

\- Les homosexuels ne sont pas tous des dépravés qui sautent sur tout ce qui bouge. Je peux vous dire qu'étant moi-même homosexuel, ce que le Ministre a osé faire alors que mon époux et moi-même nous unissions pour la première fois est totalement inexcusable et déplacé.

Les deux hommes se déplacèrent de devant la porte et les journalistes s'y engouffrèrent avec excitation, pressés d'avoir une réaction du Premier Ministre et de savoir ce qui a tant choqué les deux hommes. Notant au passage qu'Harry Potter-Snape avait maintenant l'air bien moins rebuté par l'idée d'avoir épousé Severus Snape.

Et le spectacle qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix, heureusement que les nombreuses photos qu'ils prirent parleraient à leur place. Devant eux se trouvait le Ministre, parfaitement conscient et éveillé, mais complètement nu. Et on peut dire qu'il était excité, très excité, une main allant et venant sur son sexe alors que son corps s'agitait sur un cylindre de belle taille. Et au vu des soupirs et gémissements de plaisirs qu'il poussait, il était au bord de l'explosion. Les journalistes purent même prendre les photos de ladite explosion, avant de sortir de la pièce complètement choqués.

Severus et Harry ne feignaient absolument pas leur dégout, ils n'avaient pas voulu voir le Ministre ainsi. Ils avaient donnés des potions pour qu'il ait une belle érection pendant au moins une heure, une autre qui l'empêcherait de dormir en faisant des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits, une pour embrouiller son esprit sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plutôt renforcés par un souvenir crée qui lui donnait la certitude d'avoir assister à la scène de la première fois du couple sans pouvoir en parler en détail et finalement une potion de désinhibition mélangée avec un dérivé de Véritasérum pour lui faire dire ce qu'il avait souhaité faire en mariant les deux hommes et ce qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant faire l'amour. Ils avaient posé le sex-toy à côté de l'homme pour faire croire qu'il l'avait lui-même apporté en demandant à Severus de l'utiliser sur Harry, ce qui aurait détruit le peu de confiance que les gens avaient envers leur Ministre. Ce à quoi les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas, c'était bien de le voir se déshabiller et de s'empaler lui-même sur l'objet.

Les potions de Severus faisaient naître un désir intense que le Ministre ne pourrait pas assouvir pendant une heure, mais ce désir ne pouvait pas être contrôlé pour que le Ministre agisse ainsi. S'il s'était empalé sur l'objet, c'est qu'il l'avait ardemment souhaité au fond de lui et que la potion avait effacé toutes ses retenues de la soi-disant bienséance pour assouvir ce fantasme.

\- Severus, mon garçon… Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour simplement faire croire qu'il avait des envies de ce genre-là…

\- Albus. _Soupira Severus amusé._ Croyez bien que je ne voulais pas voir un tel spectacle. J'ai bien peur pour ma propre santé mentale, que Monsieur le Ministre avait bien de tels désirs.

\- Oh ! _Fit Dumbledore, ne pouvant dire que cela._ Bien, bien… Vous devriez partir, maintenant.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête, reprenant son rôle d'époux forcé. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'affronter les amis de son Gryffon et encore moins les journalistes pour leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il attrapa donc Harry par le bras et le tira le plus gentiment possible jusqu'au Directeur du département des transports magiques qu'on leur avait présenté en début de soirée. C'était lui qui avait le Portoloin pour atterrir directement sur leur lieu de voyage de noces qu'avait choisi Harry.

\- On s'est marié, on a baisé. Maintenant, je veux qu'on s'en aille de cet enfer ! _Grogna Severus avec hargne._ Donnez-moi ce Portoloin et nos baguettes qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici !

L'homme ne moufta pas, il était bien trop choqué de ce qu'il avait entendu dire à propos du Ministre, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, avoir la version des deux hommes devant lui. Mais le regard meurtrier de Severus Potter-Snape ne lui donna aucune envie de demander quoi que ce soit. Il redonna donc les deux baguettes des deux hommes devant lui et leur tendit leur acte de mariage sur un parchemin officiel du Ministère.

\- Tenez ce parchemin et dites : oui.

L'homme ne faisait pas le fier, le Ministre avait tenu à ce que le mot de passe pour activer le Portoloin soit celui-ci, lui avait bien compris que cela ne serait pas au goût des deux hommes. Celui qui pensait que le Ministre ne voulait que le bien d'Harry Potter était un idiot, et pourtant, personne n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela.

Severus prit le parchemin en lui arrachant presque des mains, si son regard pouvait tuer, alors l'homme serait déjà mort. Il le tendit vers son tout nouvel époux qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh ! Notre cher futur ancien Ministre a cru bon de faire une petite note d'humour… _Fit pensivement Harry avant de toucher le parchemin._

\- Futur ancien ? _Bégaya l'homme en écarquillant légèrement les yeux._

\- Juste le temps de profiter de mon voyage de noces… Oui !

Et les deux hommes transplanèrent, laissant les nombreuses personnes qui les entouraient et les écoutaient, complètement stupéfaites.

Le couple Potter-Snape avait atterri sur une petite île privée, la température était bonne en cette soirée mais les deux hommes sentaient qu'en journée la chaleur devait se faire bien sentir. Une petite maison sur deux étages serait leur petit nid d'amour pour ses deux mois puis pour toutes les fois où ils voudront y revenir puisqu'Harry achèterait prochainement cette île pour la privatiser définitivement pour eux seuls.

\- On fait le tour de l'île ? Demanda Harry, sachant que sa requête serait refusée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Grogna son époux. Tu as trouvé le moyen de me forcer à t'épouser alors maintenant tu me dois une compensation !

Severus poussa Harry jusqu'à la maison sous les rires de celui-ci. Harry se retourna et l'embrassa avec fougue, s'accrochant à lui avec force avant de se suspendre à son corps en enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin, ses mains vinrent automatiquement se mettre sous ses délicieuses petites fesses pour pouvoir le maintenir dans cette position plus facilement.

\- Merlin ! Je suis déjà pas certain de ne pas te baiser contre la porte de cette maison…

\- N'est-il pas de coutume de porter la mariée pour passer la porte de la maison ?

\- La mariée, Harry. Si tu étais une femme, y a peu de chance que je te touche de quelques manières que ce soit ! Et après plusieurs longs mois de relation à baiser dans tous les coins de Poudlard, après t'avoir autant touché, léché, sucé et branlé, je peux t'assurer que tu as un corps tout ce qu'il y a plus délicieux et viril…

Pendant que Severus faisait son petit discours, tout en avançant et en laissant Harry se frotter indécemment contre lui alors qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de s'enlever le haut de leurs vêtements, ils avaient finalement rejoint la porte. Severus l'ouvrit, entra dans la maison et sans même regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, bloqua sans ménagement Harry contre le premier mur qu'il avait pu voir.

\- La porte est passée, mais on n'ira pas plus loin. _Affirma Severus en forçant Harry à se remettre debout._

\- Impatient ! _S'amusa Harry aux dépens de son époux qui s'agenouillait devant lui._

\- Impertinent !

La main de Severus claqua sur le postérieur de son époux, malheureusement encore couvert de bien trop de vêtements. Il baissa le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry et laissa son époux se déchausser sans même se baisser grâce à un geste habile du pied sur l'arrière de sa chaussure. Puis, il l'aida à retirer les bouts de vêtements qui étaient à ses chevilles. Harry n'avait que le bas d'enlever et la chemise à moitié ouverte laissant voir son torse finement musclé ainsi que ses deux tétons que Severus adorait tant torturer.

Mais celui qui n'aurait jamais pensé un jour avoir le nom de Potter accolé au sien prit le membre de son époux en bouche et commença une fellation dévastatrice avec un gémissement de bonheur qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu en pareille circonstance. On aurait dit qu'il attendait cela depuis des années et que son souhait était enfin exaucé. C'était tellement bon qu'Harry agrippa la chevelure de Severus tout en gémissement fortement. Quand il sentit les mains de Severus remonter doucement le long de ses jambes, il les ouvrit un peu plus dans un geste de total abandon de son corps. Son mari comprit parfaitement le message et en était des plus heureux, et si l'île n'avait pas été privée et que quelqu'un était passé devant la maison à ce moment-là, il aurait pu clairement voir que la porte était grande ouverte et que face à celle-ci, un homme était totalement abandonné aux bons soins d'un autre. Une bouche suçant délicieusement un sexe prêt à exploser et deux doigts bougeant sans aucune gêne dans le postérieur du jeune homme. Une image totalement décadente, une scène complètement bandante.

\- Putain, Sev ! Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça ? _Fit Harry en trouvant la force d'aligner plus de trois mots à la suite non sans gémir._

Le sourire de Severus autour de sa queue était la réponse de Severus. Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'il supplie, il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il voulait sa queue au plus profond de son petit cul ou même juste entendre qu'il voulait être pris contre ce mur comme les bêtes de sexe qu'ils étaient.

\- Je ne supplierai pas ! _Grogna Harry, essayant de s'en persuader lui-même._

Et Harry, têtu comme il était, tint bon. Severus décida donc de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il continua ses allées et venues dans le corps de son mari mais arrêta sa fellation pour remonter et embrasser Harry avec envie et ardeur. Il releva de sa main libre l'une des jambes d'Harry, lançant ainsi ses doigts aller encore plus loin, rendant son petit brun un peu plus fou à chaque mouvement de rotation ou de va-et-vient.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne la veux pas ? Elle serait si bien, là… Ça serait tellement mieux que mes doigts, tu ne crois pas…

\- Non !

Harry avait apparemment décidé de rendre fou son amant, et c'est ce que Severus aimait chez lui. Harry n'était pas qu'un vulgaire pantin sur qui il pouvait tout faire et qui subissait sans jamais agir, oui, il préférait être soumi plutôt que dominant – ils avaient essayé quelques fois- mais Harry n'était jamais totalement soumis et Severus adorait ça. Il adorait qu'Harry combatte sa domination, qu'il ne veuille pas toujours lui obéir. Il savait qu'Harry était toujours partant pour une bonne partie de sexe et qu'une partie de son époux bien plus Serpentarde qu'il n'osait l'avouer faisait tout pour le rendre fou et essayer de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry finirait par le supplier, et Severus trouverait cela tout aussi jouissif que d'accéder à la requête qu'il voulait l'entendre supplier justement parce qu'Harry ne se laissait pas faire et qu'il fallait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui faire dire.

Severus activa donc son côté Serpentard aussi et s'agenouilla au sol tout en emmenant Harry avec lui, puis il le fit mettre à quatre pattes mais le torse collé au sol et ses fesses bien en l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer la vue d'Harry ainsi, les fesses en l'air, les jambes légèrement écartées laissant voir l'orifice dans lequel il voulait tant s'enfoncer… Il fessa Harry de deux gestes d'une main experte.

\- Mauvais garçon ! _Grogna-t-il faussement mécontent._

Il caressa les fesses à présent légèrement rouges de son époux avant de les écarter et de glisser sa langue entre ses deux lobes de chairs, titillant son anus avant de s'y enfoncer sans aucune difficulté. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de reculer pour en avoir encore plus. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant qu'Harry n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Sev… _Supplia-t-il en s'agrippant au tapis blanc que Severus remarquât enfin._

Il se releva et sortit enfin son sexe de son pantalon avant de se frotter indécemment entre les fesses d'Harry, faisant un va-et-vient infernal sur le petit trou d'Harry qui demandait toute son attention en palpitant légèrement… S'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle, Severus se serait enfoncé sans plus attendre, mais il avait tellement envie d'entendre Harry le supplier de le prendre.

\- Oui ?

Aucune réponse ne vint alors il pressa les fesses d'Harry entre elles pour emprisonner son sexe et pouvoir mimer l'acte sexuel. Ses fesses n'étaient pas assez charnues pour l'entourer complètement, mais bien assez pour le rendre fou de désir. Si Harry ne s'exécutait pas bientôt, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps.

\- Je t'en prie… _Geignit Harry en bougeant lui-même son bassin._

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je t'en supplie…

\- Mais encore ?

Ils y étaient presque, Severus le savait, il aurait bientôt la supplication d'Harry et pourrait enfin le baiser avec sauvagerie. Quand Harry parla de nouveau, Severus sut qu'il avait gagné avant même de comprendre le sens de ses mots, Harry sanglotait presque, sa voix elle-même semblait le supplier de cesser cette torture insupportable sur son anus sûrement hypersensible.

\- Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !

Aussitôt supplier, aussitôt pris. Harry se retrouva écartelé par la bite de son époux et tous deux grognèrent comme un seul homme. Mais Severus ne laissa pas Harry ainsi, il commença aussitôt ses coups de reins et le fessa plusieurs fois pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait.

\- C'était si dur que ça ? _Demanda Severus en claquant violemment la fesse de son époux._ Aussi dur que ma queue en ce moment ?

Une autre fessée qu'Harry apprécia plus que de raison. Il était si beau, comment se pouvait-il que cette magnifique créature soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais, mais il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt, encore moins depuis qu'il avait réussi le tour de force de retourner la loi du Ministre à son avantage, leur faisant oublier pour quelques instants leur homophobie en pensant briser le grand Harry Potter. Ses idiots avaient fait tout le contraire, et ils ne le comprendraient que trop tard, à leur plus grande joie.

Severus donna un coup de reins tellement puissant qu'Harry hurla de plaisir et s'écroula sur le sol, Severus se couchant complètement sur lui pour le prendre avec plus de sauvagerie, tout proche de l'orgasme. Il lui embrassa légèrement le cou, laissant un suçon en souvenir de cet instant d'extase.

\- Je t'aime.

Harry savoura ses mots pour ce qu'ils étaient, rares et précieux. Severus n'osait jamais vraiment afficher ses sentiments, et encore moins les dire. Il avait fait des efforts pour lui, mais les je t'aime se faisaient tout de même rare, heureusement qu'il les comprenait dans les gestes de Severus… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il jouit avec force, sentant et entendant avec plaisir son époux en faire de même avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

\- Je t'aime. _Répondit finalement Harry après avoir repris son souffle._ Et si on finissait par rejoindre cette chambre ?

La chambre fut difficile à trouver, peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et puisque la chambre était à l'étage… Ils mirent plus de deux heures à rejoindre la chambre, et ce ne fut pas pour se reposer immédiatement…

HPSS HPSS

 ** _Quatre mois plus tard…_**

HPSS HPSS

Harry était installé à son bureau, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux… Ministre ! Il était Ministre ! Oh bien sûr, il avait eu cet objectif là, il avait bien vu que le monde sorcier restait embourbé dans ses vieilles traditions et n'évoluait pas avec le monde, ou plutôt le Ministère était ainsi et s'y complaisait. Pourquoi changer les choses quand cela arrangeait si bien les grands de ce monde ? Mais après le scandale qu'avait provoqué le mariage irréversible d'Harry, quand l'ancien Ministre avait été interrogé et avait avoué grâce au Véritasérum qu'il avait fait cela pour détruire Harry, il avait été viré sur-le-champ.

Un Ministre temporaire avait été élu, Madame Bones, mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre ce rôle, elle l'avait gardé juste le temps qu'Harry revienne de son voyage de noces. Harry avait été promu Ministre sans même qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment cela était arrivé, pas d'élection dans le monde sorcier, cela n'existait pas, c'était plus les discutions de couloirs qui élisaient le Ministre et apparemment, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'Harry Potter, leur Sauveur, ferait un bon Ministre. Ce n'est qu'après son élection qu'Harry comprit que Madame Bones avait elle-même fait entendre qu'il serait un bon Ministre, et elle lui avoua elle-même que c'était exact et qu'elle avait refusé le poste parce qu'elle pensait n'être pas assez jeune pour avoir la difficile tâche de remettre le monde sorcier Anglais dans l'époque dans lequel il vivait. Et elle n'avait pas menti, la tache était vraiment difficile, heureusement qu'il avait son époux…

\- Oh, Merlin, Sev ! _Grogna Harry de plaisir._

Il explosa dans la bouche de son mari qui était sous le bureau Ministériel. Heureusement que personne n'était venu les déranger, Harry n'avait pas le contrôle de Severus dans pareil cas ! Il se recula pour laisser Severus sortir de sous le bureau, son époux avait toujours les idées pour le rendre fou !

\- Puis-je faire autre chose pour Monsieur le Ministre ? _Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse._

\- Le conseil va commencer dans cinq minutes, nous devons vraiment descendre… Mais après, quand nous aurons enfin réussi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu me baises sur ce bureau !

Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé. Oh oui, le bureau serait parfait… Il allait juste devoir calmer l'érection monstrueuse qu'il avait dans son pantalon, mais imaginer son époux affalé sur le bureau attendant d'être comblé, dans tous les sens du terme, ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Et il fallut à Severus une fellation d'Harry pour le calmer, et le fait que cela se passe dans l'ascenseur descendant à l'étage du conseil l'aida grandement à jouir rapidement. C'était tellement excitant ! Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme-ci ils allaient commencer sans Harry, le Ministre de la Magie !

Une foule les attendait, tout le Magenmagot, Albus à sa tête, souriant comme si son rêve devenait réalité, les nombreux journalistes, plusieurs hauts gradés du Ministère et autres personne importantes du monde magique. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, encore plus important que le jour où Harry avait fait lui-même le tour du Ministère pour épurer les dossiers du personnel en notant ceux à virer dans l'immédiat, à mettre en garde sur les pots de vin bien trop nombreux qu'ils recevaient, à rétrograder ou encore les personnes à promouvoir. Contrairement à ce que les plus réticents avaient craint, Harry n'avait aucun préjugé sur les sorciers et leur nom de famille, il avait fait en fonction de ce que les gens avaient bien pu faire tout le long de leur carrière. C'est ainsi qu'il avait promu des sorciers n'ayant aucun nom connu mais le méritant, et virer ceux qui s'étaient fait un nom en écrasant les autres. L'épuration du Ministère n'était pas finie, mais il laissait une chance à certains, et attendait de réellement connaître les autres. Il n'en avait viré que très peu, la plupart entourant le Ministère et agissant à tous ses ordres sans même réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient et causant beaucoup de tort juste pour garder leur place.

Mais Harry allait changer tout ça petit à petit, et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire en accord avec le Magenmagot était le début de la démocratie. Tous les sorciers avaient reçu en début de semaine, un courrier officiel du Ministère, ouvrable seulement par le sorcier à qui était adressé la lettre. Chaque sorcier majeur avait donc reçu un hibou du Ministère avec une question et trois casses magiques qu'il fallait frapper cinq fois de sa baguette pour voter. C'était une première dans le monde sorcier, un vote. Harry montrait ainsi que l'avis de ses concitoyens sorciers était important pour lui. Il y avait également eu une longue note explicative sur le vote, et le fait qu'il invitait tous sorciers à soumettre ses remarques, critiques et idées au nouveau département qu'il avait créé pour lire le courrier qu'on lui envoyait. Il avait été complètement outré d'apprendre que les Ministres demandaient simplement à recevoir les courriers importants et à brûler tous les autres sans même les ouvrir. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, aucun des derniers Ministres n'avait voulu prendre en compte ce que voulaient vraiment les sorciers, l'or qu'on leur donnait pour appliquer ou supprimer certaines lois était bien meilleur pour eux. Mais Harry avait bien plus d'or qu'il n'en voulait, il n'avait jamais été cupide, à la plus grande d'une majorité de sorciers.

Harry se tourna vers les Langues de Plomb, c'était eux qui étaient chargés de vérifier les votes et ainsi voir qu'il n'y avait eu aucune tricherie magique. Les Langues de Plomb voyaient donc qui avait voté pour quoi, mais ils étaient tous tenus au secret professionnel par un sort qui pourrait les priver de leur magie s'ils brisaient ce secret, tout le monde avait donc confiance en eux, les sorciers pour que leur vote soit tenu secret et le Ministre pour que les votes ne soient pas modifiés.

\- Mademoiselle Verity Tru, pouvez-vous nous donner les résultats s'il vous plaît ? _Demanda Harry avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment._

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. _Fit-elle calmement en se tournant vers le public pour annoncer haut et fort les résultats._ À la question : Êtes-vous pour un Ministère qui vous demande votre avis de citoyen sorcier pour décider de futures lois ? Oui à 76 %. Non à 12 %. Sans avis à 5 % et sans vote à 7 %.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la pièce, ainsi que de très nombreux flashs de photo. C'était une première dans le monde sorcier, un vote par le peuple, et ce même peuple disait clairement qu'il voulait que cela continu ainsi ! Harry en aurait bien sauté de joie, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu juste à temps qu'il était Ministre.

Harry remercia chaleureusement l'équipe des Langues de Plomb pour son travail, et il dut faire un discours bien trop long à son goût sur le pourquoi de tout cela et là où il voulait que cela les mène. De grands changements allaient s'opérer dans l'avenir du monde sorcier, le lointain comme le tout proche et au final, c'était tout ce que les sorciers demandaient. Harry n'allait pas enlever les traditions auxquels les sorciers tenaient le plus, mais il allait instaurer un peu plus de jeunesse et d'ouverture d'esprit dans ce monde. Cela n'allait pas toujours plaire à tout le monde, parfois lui-même ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que le peuple avait voté, mais c'était ainsi qu'il voulait le monde sorcier. Les plus réfractaires face à tout cela étaient ceux qui avaient fait partie des Mangemorts, ou encore ceux qui n'en avaient pas eu le courage et s'étaient terrés dans leur habitation en faisant semblant de ne rien voir pendant les deux guerres. Beaucoup étaient morts, le restant lutait mais ne ferrait pas le poids face au vote du peuple. Il était toujours plus difficile d'attaquer quelqu'un qui savait pouvoir se défendre, et les sorciers étaient justement en train d'apprendre grâce à Harry Potter qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de se défendre. Et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour la liberté de tous…

\- Tu crois qu'on va sortir de là bientôt ? _Demanda Harry en souriant pour les photos._

\- Tu as choisi d'être Ministre Harry, tu dois te plier à ça.

\- C'est bien parce que j'en avais vraiment marre du Ministère ! Parce que je déteste tout ça !

\- Et moi te prenant sauvagement sur ton bureau, ça te plaît ? _Murmura Severus à l'oreille de son époux._

\- Oh oui ! _S'exclama-t-il sans aucune discrétion._

\- Un problème, Monsieur le Ministre ? _Demanda Percy Weasley, son assistant._

Harry avait toujours du mal à supporter Percy, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait traîné dans la boue en même temps que le Ministre l'avait fait quand Voldemort était revenu. Mais il devait bien avouer que Percy était un très bon assistant, bien que cela ne plaisait pas à son époux de le voir tout le temps tourner autour de son mari pour assouvir ses moindres envies heureusement que d'ordres professionnels ! Il savait qu'il ne le garderait pas, Percy était un jeune homme brillant et en plus du fait que Severus le tuerait certainement s'il le voyait trop souvent, Percy méritait un poste plus prestigieux. Harry attendait simplement de voir qui étaient réellement ses autres employés pour pouvoir mettre Percy dans un service en tant qu'adjoint, en vue de devenir Directeur de son propre département un jour. Sans compter qu'il lui fallait trouver aussi un très bon remplaçant, ou plutôt une remplaçante, cela éviterait les crises de jalousie de Severus.

\- Severus vient de me rappeler que j'avais un important appel de cheminette à passer avant 16h. Je vous laisse vous occuper des derniers détails, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est un honneur. _Affirma Percy avec un grand sourire._

Harry partit rapidement, son mari fit semblant de rester et s'éclipsa aussitôt que plus personne ne fit réellement attention à lui. Il retrouva Harry au détour d'un couloir, l'attrapant par le bras, il ne voyait que sa main. La cape d'invisibilité avait tout autant son utilité ici qu'à Poudlard, Severus qui n'y avait vu que des inconvénients dans la jeunesse d'Harry n'y voyait maintenant que des avantages. Ils firent leur possible pour retourner au bureau d'Harry le plus vite possible, Severus était celui qui se cachait à présent sous la cape, cela aurait paru suspect si quelqu'un disait l'avoir vu retourner dans le bureau d'Harry. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils avaient habilement roulé l'ancien Ministre pour se marier, tout le monde savait qu'ils s'aimaient réellement, mais personne n'avait à savoir qu'ils se comportaient comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et baisant dans tous les coins du Ministère et surtout dans le bureau d'Harry. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière Harry qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le bureau.

\- Monsieur le Ministre… J'ai une requête à vous soumettre…

\- Si c'est l'autorisation de vous enfoncez dans mon cul, Monsieur Potter-Snape. Alors vous l'avez déjà !

Severus s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans l'antre de son époux, provoquant un grognement commun de plaisir et de contentement. Il songea pendant quelques instants que si quelqu'un venait à entrer, il tomberait sur la vision du postérieur d'Harry, avec lui agenouiller sur la table, prenant Harry dans une position totalement indécente. Il ne savait ce qui le gênait le plus, la vision qu'il offrirait de son cul, ou plutôt celui d'Harry… Quoi qu'il en soit, il prit sa baguette et ajouta plusieurs sortilèges pour bien sceller la porte tout en pilonnant son époux qui en redemandait encore plus.

\- Oh non, ça je savais déjà que l'entrée m'était accordée… _Répondit Severus en souriant d'amusement._ Je pensais plus à quelque chose du genre… Acheter une maison rien qu'à nous, et y habiter à la fin d'année scolaire prochaine, à plein temps !

Harry ne put répondre avant que Severus ne finisse de les achever tous les deux. Cette position offrait vraiment un plaisir puissant !

\- Tu veux quitter Poudlard ? _Demanda donc Harry, une fois qu'ils eurent fini._

\- Tu es Ministre, on ne se voit que le week-end et le soir, et encore, quand tu n'es pas pris par tes obligations et moi les miennes. J'adore être à Poudlard, moins enseigner. Poudlard m'offrait la sécurité, c'était ma maison et je ne me voyais pas vivre ailleurs. Mais maintenant… Je t'ai. Et je me vois parfaitement dans une maison à faire mes recherches en potions et pouvoir profiter de toi une fois que tu seras de retour. Et pourquoi pas venir te voir de temps en temps dans ton bureau…

\- Requête acceptée ! _Affirma Harry avec joie._ Mais, tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je pensais déjà t'en parler le week-end avant tes ASPIC et puis… Enfin, tu sais. On a voulu te marier à Tonks, et finalement tu as enfin usé de ton côté Serpentard…

Severus souriant, mais c'était un souvenir toujours douloureux. Le jour où il avait bien failli voir Harry se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. En y repensant, il n'y aurait pas survécu, surtout sachant qu'Harry ne le voulait pas. Et un mariage aussi contraignant que celui avec lequel l'ancien Ministre les avait mariés aurait empêché Harry de rompre le lien ou même d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Je ne veux rater aucun moment à tes côtés, Harry. Et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça, mais je t'aime et je veux faire partie intégrante de ta vie.

Harry l'embrassa pour sceller ces quelques mots d'amours. C'était l'une des plus belles déclarations que son ténébreux mari lui avait faite.

\- Je t'aime. _Murmura-t-il à son tour._

HPSS HPSS

Albus Dumbledore était venu voir Harry dans son bureau, il passait toujours de temps en temps pour prendre le thé et parler ensemble de ce qu'Harry avait prévu pour le monde sorcier. C'était une surprise pour Albus de voir qu'Harry s'était lancé un politique, il n'était pas du genre à le faire, tout ce tapage autour de son nom l'énervait déjà bien assez. Mais il avait compris les motivations du jeune homme, changer le monde sorcier pour en faire un monde meilleur, loin des dessous de table et de la vermine gâchant la pureté de ce que devrait être le Ministère.

Il était surpris par les projets d'Harry, il avait lui-même prévu de faire quelques changements à Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup d'idées et n'hésitait pas à lui en faire part, peu importe ce que lui pensait. Albus devait bien avouer que lui-même était dépassé par pas mal de choses, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il commençait réellement à se faire vieux et n'avait pas un regard neuf sur ce Nouveau Monde. Alors, il écoutait et débâtait avec lui sur des sujets très intéressants, le jeune homme avait un regard neuf et détaché sur tout ça, tout était nouveau pour lui et il voulait faire au mieux. C'est ce qui ferait d'Harry un bon Ministre. Après tout, les meilleurs meneurs sont ceux qui ne cherchent pas vraiment à l'être, et Harry ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu.

\- Puis-je voir Harry ? _Demanda-t-il à Percy Weasley qui faisait bien attention à ce que le Ministre ne soit pas dérangé pour rien._

\- Monsieur le Ministre est toujours en rendez-vous, Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'est pas sorti pour me dire qu'il acceptait de nouveaux rendez-vous, je n'ai donc pas le droit de vous faire entrer.

\- Toujours ? Cela fait plus de quatre heures ! Avec qui est-il pour que cela prenne autant de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Professeur Dumbledore. Parfois les appels par cheminette de Monsieur le Ministre peuvent durer plusieurs heures.

\- Soit, je repasserai plus tard…

\- Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé !

Dumbledore repartit avec un sourire amusé qui ne le quitta pas du restant de la soirée, pensant que Percy Weasley était tout de même bien naïf…

 **Fin**


End file.
